


Something different

by fanficshiddles



Series: Hiddleston & Fassbender [4]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, D/D/s, Dom Michael Fassbender, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, Dominant Michael Fassbender, Dominant Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Praise Kink, Submissive OFC, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fisting, loving relationship, playful, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Isa gets fisted.





	Something different

Isa knew that her Doms were planning something, she could tell by the way they were acting during dinner. They seemed to be extra attentive towards her, flirting and teasing while they ate.

‘Are you two plotting something?’ She asked them when she picked up their plates and received a cheeky ass squeeze from Michael.

‘Us? Plotting something? Why on earth would we do that?’ Michael teased, grinning at her then at Tom.

‘We are totally innocent, as always.’ Tom smirked.

Isa shook her head, knowing when they were in the playful mood like that she would only find out when they were good and ready. And that was always when they were carrying out whatever said plot was.

Isa started doing the dishes, but didn’t last long as Tom came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He started to kiss softly on her neck. She couldn’t help but tilt her head to the side, to give him more access.

‘Mmm, good girl.’ He purred and she clenched her thighs together. She was a complete sucker for praise.

Tom pulled her tighter against his front, his lips still moving along her neck and upwards to behind her earlobe. ‘Do you trust us, little one?’ He whispered.

‘Of course I do, Sir.’

‘We want to try something a little different tonight, love.’ He nibbled on her earlobe.

‘Ohh?’ She pushed her ass further back into him against his groin, making him grunt.

‘You’ll enjoy it… Come, let’s go upstairs. The dishes can wait.’

Tom took Isa upstairs, Michael was there waiting. He was tying the velvet restraints to the top bed posts. He looked over and winked at Isa, making her stomach swirl. She  _loved_  bondage. The helpless feeling while two powerful men did whatever they wanted to her… The thought alone was making her knees weak.

The back of Tom’s hand gently stroked over her flushing cheek, gaining her attention back to him. He was smiling knowingly at her. ‘Let’s get you undressed, pet.’

Isa was stripped of all her clothing, then laid down on the bed. She didn’t even have to be told to put her hands through the restraints as she did that straight away, earning more praise from both men who climbed onto the bed with her.

Michael stretched up over her to tighten the restraints. Isa did the usual testing of them, to see how sturdy they were, and as always they were perfect. Comfortable for her, yet barely any give and no chance of getting out of them.

The men took their time with Isa. Their hands were all over her body, touching every inch of her skin. They brought her close to the edge multiple times with their tongues and fingers. Eventually, they let her come. Not just once, they made her come multiple times before letting her rest for a few minutes.

Her breathing was heavy and her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Tom and Michael loved seeing her in that submissive state.

Michael trailed the tips of his fingers up from her naval, between her breasts up to her neck. He smirked at the way her body twitched under his touch.

‘Are you ready for something different now, darling?’ He whispered, stroking her cheek.

‘Wh… What is it, Sir?’ She asked quietly, her voice barely there.

Tom moved and positioned himself between her legs, he slid a finger up and down her wet cunt and inserted two fingers with ease into her, making her moan.

‘I want to fist you, pet.’ Tom said huskily, curling his fingers and dragging them against her g spot.

‘Oh, god!’ Isa moaned and arched her back, trying to push further down on his fingers. She had registered what he said, and the thought both aroused her and scared her slightly.

‘What do you think, little one… Do you want Tom to try?’ Michael cooed and lay down by her, cradling her head on his arm and lightly stroking over her breasts.

‘Y… Yes, Sir.’

That was what Tom wanted to hear. He grabbed the lube from the side of the bed and removed his fingers from her, earning a disappointed groan.

‘Don’t worry, pet. You will soon have  _so much more_  inside you.’ He purred.

He poured a bunch of lube all over his hand, making sure it was well lubricated. He also poured some over her mound and let it trickle down.

‘We will take care of you.’ Michael rubbed his thumb across her nipple. She felt a pleasurable spark shoot straight down to her clit.

Tom inserted two fingers again, using his free hand he gave attention to her clit at the same time. They needed her as relaxed and turned on as possible for what Tom was about to do. When he worked her up nicely and made her come again with two fingers, he pulled out just enough to add a third finger and slid back into her again.

Isa felt the difference and let out a moan, turning her face into Michael as he continued to stroke her breasts and tease her nipples.

‘God, you feel so good around my fingers.’ Tom moaned.

He repeated the action and made her come with three fingers. When she was coming down from her orgasm, he pulled out and made his hand into a beak shape, then slowly pushed in. He got them in so far then paused, to let her adjust before going further.

‘How does that feel, pet?’ He looked up at her, happy to see the blissed out look on her face.

‘Good, Sir.’ She whimpered and wriggled, wanting more.

Tom smirked as he put more lube around the rest of his fingers and hand, then he pushed a little further in. He was almost at his knuckles, the widest part of his hand that would be penetrating her, so he paused again.

‘This might hurt a little.’ He warned.

Isa let out a moan of discomfort when he very slowly started to push in and twist his hand round for easier access.

‘Shhh, relax, little one.’ Michael soothed her and petted her hair.

Tom rubbed her clit in firm motions, distracting and relaxing her enough so that he could push his hand fully into her. He let out a gasp himself when his hand entered her up to his wrist. He froze then, to listen to the whimpers and soft moans from their little submissive girl.

‘Oh…. My god.’ Isa gasped.

She had never felt anything like it. She felt the fullest she’d ever felt. It was strange, having Tom’s entire hand inside of her. It felt much more intimate than anything else, she felt her entire body flush with a little embarrassment.

Taking a chance, she glanced down to have a look. Tom was grinning wickedly up at her. Her eyes landed between her thighs and she let out another moan when she saw Tom’s hand sucked up inside her.

‘Holy shit!’ Her head fell back against Michael’s arm as she breathed quickly.

‘Language, Isa.’ Tom growled lowly in warning.

‘Ssssorry, Sir.’ She whimpered.

Tom went back to stimulating her clit, but at the same time he slowly twisted his hand round inside her and moved his fingers. She let out a loud cry as she came from the feeling of his fingers wiggling around so deep inside her.

Tom let out a moan when he felt her get even wetter. He was gasping in his own pleasure from the feeling, having his hand inside of her like that. He almost came in his pants like a horny teenager first touching a girl.

Michael kissed her cheek. He felt slightly jealous that Tom was the first to fist her. They’d tossed a coin for it previously and he lost. But he could tell that their girl was enjoying it immensely, so knew he would get his turn next time.

After Tom made her come a few more times, until she was completely exhausted, he very slowly started to pull out. It hurt a little when he was pulling his knuckles out, but he added more lube and slid into her again slightly to let it spread before pulling out. When his knuckles re-appeared she let out a whine.

Tom’s hand was soaked in a mixture of lube and her arousal. Her cunt was throbbing, he could see it twitching. He couldn’t help himself and dove in to taste her, licking and slurping at her before latching onto her clit and making her come one final time. It was just so addicting making her come.

‘God, Isa. That was incredibly erotic.’ He growled and crawled up over her body, kissing her on the lips.

‘Thank… Thank you, Sir.’ She managed to say, just.

‘Such a good girl. You took that so well. That was fun, wasn’t it?’ Michael purred and nuzzled the side of her head with his nose.

She nodded as the two men untied her and rubbed her limbs to make sure they didn’t go numb. She curled up happily and content between them both, feeling achey down between her thighs. But it was no wonder after having Tom’s entire hand up there, he didn’t exactly have small hands after all.

That same hand was now stroking through her hair, lulling her to sleep that didn’t take long at all. She fell asleep with a big smile on her face.


End file.
